If mei found Yuzu's letter citrus short chapters of mei and Yuzu
by TeamRWBYFan199023
Summary: what would have happened if the roles were reverse? Instead of Yuzu finding Mei's letter of her leaving the house they shared with their mother, What if it was Mei that found Yuzu's letter instead, What if it was Yuzu that left cause of mei's engagement? What if everything was from Yuzu's point of View?
1. if mei found yuzu's letter pt 1

( Citrus shorts lol)

Mei finds yuzu's letter

What would happened if the roles were reversed? Instead of mei writing the letter, what if it was yuzu? Let's find out

Mei finds yuzu's letter on their bed and she opens it and starts reading it

Yuzu's voice

"Mei, things between us haven't been the same. I have decided to return to my hometown and go back to my old last name.

I cant live with the last name aihara. It's too strict and full of twisted emotions, I am sorry I didn't stay around to witness your arranged marriage.

I hope you find happiness wherever you are. Be who you are. My intentions weren't to change you. I love you for who you are not what you have.

In the two years we have known each other, I don't know if I was coming or going with you. You can have the whole room to yourself.

I will be fine on my own and away from the academy. I have decided for myself and my sanity it's best I leave and not return to that house.

I just can't face the fact that you will be taken away from me and you will be married to another person. We have to do what we have to do.

It makes sense right? You have to inherit the academy and marry anyone who gramps sets you up with.

I am sorry for being the idiot big sister you didn't want. I am sorry for being the inconsiderate lover you didn't ask for.

You may or may not read this letter, I just hope for the best for you. I hope your marriage is a happy and healthy one.

I love you mei. This is where I part ways from you. Nobody knows I left, it's time I decided things for myself.

I am sorry for everything. I used think it would be better if I just hated you but the love grew more then the hate.

It was my time to leave. I won't chase after you anymore.

Goodbye,

Yuzu okogi

Mei was completely in shock and quiet from reading yuzu's letter

She had tears in her eyes and was holding the ring that yuzu gave to her


	2. if mei found yuzu's letter pt 2

If Mei found yuzu's letter pt 2

If the roles were reversed…

Mei was still shocked rereading yuzu's letter clutching the ring that was given to her during the first anniversary becoming sisters

She remembered also they had became lovers around that time

They went through hoops and many emotions, to think yuzu would leave cause of mei's arranged marriage was unheard of, mei thought yuzu would stick around and defend their love or whatever you called it

She looked into the closet hoping yuzu's clothes would be there and to her surprise they weren't.

Yuzu took all her belongings with her, this hit mei very hard and this made her question herself so much more now

"Yuzu left because of me, because I was too childish to Express my feelings to her. She left because I didn't speak up enough to grandfather.

My arranged marriage chased her away.

We are both 19 now and she decided to leave the aihara household to go back to her hometown and went back to her old last name.

What have I done to deserve happiness? I lost the most important person besides my father leaving the academy… this could have been avoided. Yuzu loved me too much and I couldn't show her it back.

I was too busy worrying about what grandfather wanted and how the academy was taken care of.

What if yuzu found someone else already by moving back to her old hometown? What if she was taken from me?

I have to find her and tell her what I really feel. What if she doesn't accept them? What if she rejects me completely?

I have to find Yuzu…"

Somewhere on the other side of the city

Yuzu was unpacking with matsuri and harumin's help

"Thanks for helping me guys, I very much appreciate it. "

Harumin was concerned about her friend

"Why did you leave aihara academy? Why did you pack up and leave everything behind Yuzucchi?"

Matsuri was putting stuff away

"It was for her own health and happiness she left. She couldn't deal with mei and her arranged marriage.

There was no way in hell yuzu was going to be the robot's mistress.

I wouldn't allow it. This is the only grown up thing yuzu has ever done."

Yuzu was still unpacking and her eyes were puffy from crying

"Let's just get this done ok? No fighting over why I decided to leave. Mei wouldn't care anyways. She wouldn't chase after me like all the times I chased after her.

She has her life I have mine. I am no longer apart of that household. No matter how many times I tried to love her, it's like a huge slap in the face. Right now she is probably married.

I have accepted it for what it is. I mean little to her. I dont mean anything at all actually.

Her cell phone rang and it was the aihara house, she declined the call

Remind me to change my cell phone number. I dont want any traces of the aihara household coming near me. This is my farewell to that side of the old me.

I can live on my own now and not worry about rules. I can hang out freely without being stopped cause of my uniform. I can live life for me now and not worry if I am being followed."

Harumin blinked

"I will visit you everyday if I have to. I will ask my sister to bring me over."

Matsuri finished helping yuzu unpack

"So tomorrow you change your last name back to your old one? You will no longer be an aihara?"

Yuzu nodded

"Yes, I wasn't an aihara to begin with. My name is Yuzuko Okogi. I am nineteen years old and I am single.

My last relationship didn't last long cause she was in a arranged marriage. I ran away so I wouldn't deal with it.

She comes from a family of high standards…. I come from a normal one. My life has no meaning to the aiharas. It's a good thing I left. I cant deal with the constant heart ache."

She sat on the couch staring into space

Matsuri dragged harumin away

"It's time we go back to our side of town. Yuzu-nee-chan needs time alone. Let's go taniguchi senpai."

Yuzu was laying on the couch squeezing the couch pillow crying and didn't notice that her best friends left

She become distant and quiet for many days


	3. if mei found yuzu's letter pt 3

If Mei found yuzu's letter pt 3

If the roles were reversed

Yuzu was single and mingling amongst her former classmates of her old school, she was a third year and went by her old last name

She had been distant from her old high school friends because she was heartbroken and wasn't up for hanging out like she used to be

Ever since she left the academy and left mei behind she had been in different moods. One minute she was happy, the next depressed or she just didn't feel like being around anyone

She knew in her heart leaving was the right thing to do and she couldn't keep up with it anymore

She settled into her new life and her new place, she felt at ease but mostly at peace

She never had to worry about people looking down on her or thinking she was a pain in the neck

"My heart won't be the same anymore. I know that this will make mei mad, but right now I need to work on me and forget her. Forget what we ever had.

She won't chase after me. After all she is about to be married. Inherit the school.

I refuse to be apart of it. I can't stand there with a smile on my face and pretend that I am happy she is married. No, that will be the biggest lie ever known to man.

Mei doesn't care anyways about how I feel. Why should she? She is the one who is getting married and all.

She was in her apartment on the floor crying with the curtains closed

Why did I ever fall for her? It would have been better if I hated her. Isn't that what siblings are supposed to do? Hate each other? But no I had to be stupid and fall for her.

My love grew instead of my hatred. My life would have been better if she was never placed in it.

Like they say you make plans God laughs. He is having a big old chuckle up there.

I won't fall in love again…. my heart won't be able to take another failed relationship.

It's best I stay single. No more dating for me. No more love for me. I have to focus on myself and my own happiness. I can't be with someone if they don't want to be with me.

She heard the door knock

Who is it now? I don't want to be seen or be bothered by anyone.

She went to open the door and it was mei out of breath and it was pouring rain out

Mei had the look of disbelief on her face when she saw yuzu

"Yuzu aihara…. you are wanted back home."

Yuzu wiped her tears

"I want you to go back home. My life doesn't exist there. You have something to do. Something of great importance. I left because I don't belong there anymore.

I never ever did. Just go home mei. I can't deal with this right now.

You can't expect me to be all happy that you are getting married and inheriting a school that your dad left behind.

I am no longer an aihara… I am an okogi. I am yuzuko okogi. The yuzu you knew is gone. The happiness left her.

This person you see isn't the one you can topped. She has learned her lesson and has decided to stay out your way. Stay away from you.

I parted ways from you so you can live your life. We can't be seen together. Gramps would have wanted that anyways. Just be the good girl you are and go back to the aihara household. "

She had been upset for days now, mei showing up made it worse on her

She planned to never see her again and here she is in front of her soaking wet from the rain

Mei looked at her with a concerned look

"What's happened to you yuzu? What happened to the yuzu I knew?

The happy go lucky always standing up in what she believes in yuzu? You couldn't have possibly changed that much in this short amount of time.

What has become of you yuzu? Tell me what happened."

Yuzu shook her head

"Just go home mei. I don't want to see you again. My life is my life. Your life is your life.

You have a wedding to prepare for and I won't be attending it. Consider me dead alright. I grew up. We are both 19 years old.

You are engaged and I am single. You have alot more to do then I do so just leave me alone. I can't deal with this anymore.

I am already broken enough as it is already. You being here makes it worse. Just go back to the aihara household. "

Mei saw yuzu getting tenser by the moment and backed away

"If that's what you want…. goodbye yuzu."

She walked back to the limo she was brought in, it drove her back to the aihara household


	4. if mei found yuzu's letter pt 4

If mei found yuzu's letter pt 4

If the roles were reversed…..

Mei had been depressed ever since she was sent back home by yuzu, she had seen the look on her face and it wasn't the same as before

Mei knew going to yuzu's apartment would mean heart break and the yuzu she knew was dead and gone

All the happiness she has was sucked out of her like in a black hole

Yuzu didn't stand for much anymore, Mei really missed that part of yuzu but she knew she couldn't get it back

Yuzu was completely destroyed inside and out, Mei could tell yuzu did grow up and she had to decide things for herself

But was leaving the aihara household really the right choice for yuzu to do? Was she really that upset over mei getting married and not telling her?

Why mei couldn't tell her she loved her dearly?

She was being fitted for wedding dresses and she tried to push yuzu's sad face out of her mind but it didnt work

She looked inthe mirror and had a sad expression on her face, she remembered when they went to a bridal store and tried on wedding dresses just for fun

It hit mei like a ton of bricks and she started crying in a corner after yuzu went to go change out of her wedding dress

At that time yuzu made mei really happy and vice versa, she was happy to be in a happy stable relationship with someone that was very close to her

What mei loved about yuzu the most was that yuzu didn't care about status or money, she was happy and content with whatever was thrown at her

All she did was try for mei and to keep mei happy but at the end of it all mei couldn't keep yuzu happy

The letter she read kept repeating in her mind as if it was burned into her memory

She still had the ring yuzu gave to her, it was her most treasured item. She thought to herself quietly

"Yuzu probably got rid of her ring because it hurts her to much to wear it or look at it. I caused her so much pain and suffering.

I couldn't tell her I loved her and she gave me the grandest confession during the Kyoto school trip and when we went camping with the manager.

I have failed yuzu so bad and I don't blame her for not wanting to be near me.

I broke her without meaning to do that. I wanted to stay with yuzu forever. She told me it's ok to be a normal girl around her, go on dates and love each other.

Did the love she had for me really disappear? Did I really let her slip out of my hands? Did I let our entire future slip away because I have to keep grandfather happy and the academy in tact?

Once she was finished changing out of her wedding dress, she went back home and laid in the bed she and yuzu once shared, she locked the door to their room and started crying squeezing the life out of the pillow yuzu used to lay on

I knew this was coming, I just didn't think yuzu would be the one to pack up and leave like this and so suddenly.

No this wasn't all of a sudden… she planned this all on her own when i wasn't here to talk her out of it. I was so concerned about what grandfather was feeling and how the academy was supposed to be maintained, I didn't stop and think how yuzu would feel.

I didn't stop and think for one moment this could be last time I see her and her dorky smiling face.

The happy face I have grown accustomed to. The light the shines in my dark life. She made me feel whole again.

I broke it. I broke her. She won't even call me or even want to see me again.

Yuzu is broken and can't be fixed. I placed her in the dark shadows now. She won't come out of it for some time."

On the other side of town, Yuzu was at a bar drinking just enjoying her life since she was the legal drinking age to drink sake now

She looked inside her shirt and took off the ring necklace and tossed it away in the trash

"There is no sense of me keeping that, what was I thinking getting mei a ring.

We weren't going to last anyways. Us getting married is like hell freezing over and that will be never.

This is for what's best. I have cut ties with the aihara household and now I am free bird.

I am no longer caged like some animal because there were rules to follow. I want to be me whoever that is. I know mama and daddy won't be upset I left.

They will probably understand the reason why I left. They won't question it.

I told them I loved mei with all my heart. They were happy I found someone I loved dearly.

She finished her drink and started applying to jobs on her laptop

It's time I started applying for jobs, I need money to survive on my own. Hopefully I can get one in the fashion industry.

I have alot of designs flowing around in my mind. I don't care if it's an internship I will work my way from the ground up.

Her cell phone rang since it had a new number and to her surprise it was her gramps calling

She let out a sigh and was wondering why he would call her in the first place and how did he even get her new phone number

She pretended to he happy to hear his voice

"Good afternoon Mr. Aihara-san. It's wonderful to hear from you again."

Mei's grandfather was stroking his bread powerfully

"Why did you leave the aihara household child? Do you have any idea how bad that makes us look? You are demanded to come home at this instant. Come back to the academy."

Yuzu didn't have time for this and wanted to hang up

"Mr. Aihara-san, I left of my own free will. I remember you telling me that I was a disgrace to your family when we first met. You judged me before getting to know me.

You expelled me from your academy cause I was half naked. You didn't let me explain the situation and you judge before knowing what happened.

I did you a favor by leaving your household so I don't bring any shame or disappointment to your name. I changed my last name back to my old one.

Yuzu aihara doesn't exist anymore. I will be changing my phone number again. I can't be bothered with the past. You are speaking to yuzuko okogi.

Tell mei I said congrats on getting married. I won't be attending it. Keep mei far away from me since that's what you and momokino wanted anyways. Goodbye and have a blessed day."

She hung up the phone and started crying heavily now, she didnt want that part of her life to come back and haunt her anymore

She left back to her apartment calling the cell phone company to change her number once again

Once the number was changed, she laid on the couch in a depressed like state


	5. if mei found yuzu's letter pt 5

If mei found yuzu's letter pt 5

If the roles were reversed…

Mei's grandfather went to the aihara apartment to speak with ume and shou about yuzu and her behavior as of late

He sat at the table drinking his tea placing the cup down in a dignified manner

"Ume and Shou…. how could let that child leave the household like that? Have you have any idea how this makes us look?

Aihara child abandons household and decides on her own free will. She had no right to leave the house. She will attend the wedding weather she likes it or not. Mei will be highly upset if her sister isn't in her presence."

Shou stood up and looked at his father sternly

"Father. , I encourage yuzu's decision. I applaud her for leaving. I understand her reasoning for leaving. She and ume didnt ask to be in our family, well ume asked me to let her take care of mei, but yuzu

poor yuzu didn't ask to be apart of this family. She has suffered enough because of your rules and the way you have the family! I wouldn't blame her for not attending the wedding.

The person she loved dearly is marrying someone that you placed there. The academy is fine with or without an successor. Yuzu has to suffer because mei is getting married to someone else.

You don't think about anyone's happiness but your own father. Mei and yuzu are both suffering. You don't see it because everything with you is about business and the welfare of the academy.

How about taking sometime off and be an actual grandfather for once? See how yuzu and mei are feeling. Yuzu mostly left because you looked down on her too much and you tried to turn her into a robot.

You do realize that mei really didnt know how to reciprocate feelings? She was so busy being like you that she didn't know to properly be in love.

Yuzu came along and tried to show her that love doesn't hurt all the time. She showed her that life is about choices and how those choices make you happy. Yuzu left to find her own true happiness away from the aihara name.

If that meant leaving us behind and changing her last name back to her old one… she did the right thing. Having the last name aihara is a strict one. Always about rules and appearances. Success and wealth.

I left to find myself and search the world. Yuzu did it because she wasn't happy being here in this stuffy apartment.

Mei was taken away from her. We all have to live with that. There was an equal balance. I stand with her choice to leave. "

Ume was shocked but smiled

"I stand with my daughter's choice too. Yuzu has been through alot this year.

She finally confessed to me and shou that she was in love with mei. She hoped to marry mei but she saw it wasn't going to happen.

I support the choices of my children. Yuzu did the right thing. She wanted to be free."

Mei was reading a book about romance when she heard the adults going back and forth about the wedding

She stopped and went out to see what was going on

"What is going– grandfather what is going on? It is rare you would visit the apartment like this. What has happened?"

Mei's grandfather looked at her

" Mei I didn't know you were here. I thought you would be planning your wedding."

Mei nodded

"I am still planning it grandfather. I have already tried on my dress. I have chosen one.

I will still inherit the academy as you wish. The academy is in my hands now.

I don't have time to waste. This is the big change now, I have to grow up. What was this about yuzu?"

Ume blinked

" We explained about why yuzu left and how we support her choice. Your grandfather wants her at the wedding. I don't think yuzu will show up. She wants you to live your best life.

This is why she left. She couldn't bare seeing you get married. She knows you have alot on your plate and she didnt want to add more to it. She felt what she did was right."

Mei had a sad face on

"I saw yuzu a few days ago in the pouring rain. I went to her apartment, she wasn't happy at all to see me. We got into an argument and she sent me home.

She wasn't the same happy go lucky yuzu we all knew and loved. She died on the inside. The happy go lucky yuzu who stood up for what she believed in is no longer here with us.

The happiness was sucked out of her like how a planet gets sucked into a black hole. She had dark circles around her eyes, her eyes that were once bright are now dead looking.

She said she never wanted to see me again. She had to leave because she didn't feel like she belonged here anymore. She did infact changed her last name back to okogi.

I couldn't keep her happy. She tried everything to please grandfather and to keep me happy.

I was the one who couldn't return the favor. I couldn't return her love.

I couldn't say it. I couldn't tell yuzu that I was engaged, she found out anyways. I wanted to tell her I shared the same feelings.

I was too much of a coward. She tried loving me but I kept being cold and distant with her.

It's my fault she ran away. It's my fault she isn't in this house anymore.

This house has became lifeless ever since she left. I tried to bring her back home but she wouldn't hear of it. So she sent me home."

Shou looked at his daughter with a concerned look

"What's done is done mei, we're all worried about yuzu. If yuzu doesn't want to come home we can't force her to come back. She made her choice and we have to support her. Yuzu left for her own sake and happiness.

Having our last name comes with alot of responsibilities and appearances. We reap what we sew. Having the last name aihara takes its toll on everyone."

On the other side of town

Yuzu was working in a clothing store getting new ideas for future fashion line called city girls who have their hearts broken in a span of a year

She was folding the clothes neatly and focused on her work, her manager called her

"Oi okogi, you can take your break now. You came in super early this morning, you earned this break time. Take two hours for yourself. You are free to do whatever you want in those two hours."

Yuzu finished folding the clothes

"Thanks boss, I will. Thanks again for hiring me.

She clocked out for lunch walking around the city she went into a book store and saw a new edition of peach sisters and was tempted to pick it up but she ignored it because it would have put a strain on her broken heart

A love between sisters that can't be broken, what a big joke. I don't believe in that stuff anymore.

What's to come of two sisters being in love anyways? It's just going to wind up in heartbreak and depression. Arranged marriages.

Nothing good can come from loving your sibling. I dont have a sibling.

I have no one to love and to take care of. That ship sailed and sank like the titanic."


	6. if mei found yuzu's letter pt 6

If mei found yuzu's letter pt 6

If the roles were reversed...

Yuzu was living life for herself now, she was finishing her third year of high school.

She had a part time job working in a clothing store, when she wasn't working she was busy drawing designs for her future fashion line.

Her cell phone rang and it was harumin, she finally deleted all of the photos of her and mei and academy

She was free as a bird not being in a cage, she felt as if her wings were finally be able to spread

She answered the phone happily since she was slowly gaining her piece of mind back and slowly going back to the yuzu she used to know

"Hey harumin how is dating matsuri treating you? Have you two confessed to each other and did you finally do it?"

Harumin laughed

"Come on Yuzucchi, all she does is feel me up. I don't get what her obsession is with my boobs though. She squeezes and cups them."

Yuzu giggled like she used to

"Matsuri has a thing for big chested women. You caught her attention with your big chest. She will keep groping you until you say you two are officially official. "

Harumin smiled

"She will have to wait a long time. Make me proud Yuzucchi. Take good care of yourself. I miss that laugh of yours. Your smile and laugh brightens up a room."

Yuzu chuckled

"Harumin don't worry about me so much. I am fine. I have a job, finishing high school. It's not like I am sharing a room. I am living for me. I have my own place, I don't have to worry about being looked down on.

I dont have rules to follow anymore. My life is my life. I am enjoying it. Matsuri is calling you have fun. I miss you. See you later."

She hung up the phone and she went to the supermarket to pick up tonight's dinner

After she paid she walked home placing her dinner in the fridge, she noticed a new neighbor was moving into the apartment next to her

Yuzu being who she was decided to help her, when she saw the girl she was beyond beautiful and not from japan

She walked up to her with a smile

"Welcome to the neighborhood, I am yuzuko okogi. I see you are new around here. What's your name?"

This girl was different from mei and the other girls from the academy

She had beautiful bright green eyes and long blond hair

The girl looked at yuzu with a blush

"My name is lisa, I am 19 years old and I just moved from new York to japan. I wanted to learn the culture of Japan and know everything about it. I will start college in the fall. It's nice to meet you yuzuko."

Yuzu blushed

"You can call me yuzu. So what made you move to japan?"

Lisa blushed

"Faishon design school. I applied to Tokyo University. "

Yuzu blushed

"I can show you around if you want to. Is 8 good?"

Lisa blushed

"I don't want to cause trouble or put you out."

Yuzu smiled

"Dont worry about it. This is a way for us to get together and know about each other better. You wont cause trouble. See you at 8."

Lisa blushed dark red

"See you at 8."


	7. if mei found yuzu's letter pt 7

If mei found yuzu's letter pt 7

If the roles were reversed

Mei was done getting fitting for her wedding dress, she hadn't been happy since her grandfather showed up wanting yuzu to be at her wedding

She saw harumin and matsuri walking around town, she wanted to know if they had heard from yuzu at all

She walked up to them nervously

"Taniguchi-san and matsuri, it's good to see you again. How have you been lately?"

Harumin blinked

"We are fine student council president. How are your wedding plans going? Getting everything you ever wanted?"

Mei nooded nervously

"Yes in a sense. H-how is uh Yuzu? Have you heard from her? Is she ok? I have tried calling her but I get nothing."

Harumin blinked

"She changed her phone number again after the chairman called her, she didn't want to be bothered with her past life anymore. She isn't the same yuzu.

She is slowly coming back but it will take time. I check up on her every single day.

I call to make sure she is fine and taking care of herself. She is finishing her third year of high school and she has a part time job. She is focusing on her future career. "

Masturi glared at mei

"Taniguchi-senpai, She has no right to know how yuzu is doing. She is the reason why yuzu left the academy and the aihara household in the first place.

It's sad really, mei and yuzu were dating and mei couldn't return the love back to yuzu.

She was secretly engaged and didn't have the grapes to tell her that either. What type of relationship is that? Leading poor Yuzu-nee-chan on like that? It's not fair to toy with one's emeotions. Yuzu is all messed up now."

Mei blinked

"I can see she left to find her own life and happiness. I wouldn't be surprised if she was dating right now."

Masturi smirked

" oh she dates from time to time, nothing too serious. She keeps her heart locked up. Locked in a cage. She doesn't know how to love anymore. Thank you mei, you broke her."

On the other side of town

Yuzu was with lisa enjoying her time with her, she felt at ease being with someone that's almost like her, not caring about rules or responsibilities or restrictions

They walked by a carnival and they went to the shooting game

"Hey lisa do you want that big teddy bear? I noticed you have alot of them."

Iisa blushed dark red

"Y-yes sure. thank you yuzu."

Yuzu gave money to the guy and aimed at the big prize, she shot it down and smiled

The guy gave yuzu the big bear

"Lucky shot. You did good kid. Nobody has won this game. You are the first."

Yuzu nodded and took the prize

"Thanks. I have had alot of practice.

She looked at lisa with a blush

Here for you. This is your first bear of Japan. I officially welcome you to japan. What do you want to name him?"

Lisa smiled and thought for a moment

"Derek. Like my favorite baseball player back home. Derek Jeter. He recently retired. Everyone in New York was sad."

Yuzu smiled

"That's a very handsome name for a handsome bear. I like it."

They went to the food court to get some sweets and food

They had some pasta, they had one of those movie scene moments where the couple are eating pasta at the same time and they meet at the middle

Lisa made her move first and kissed Yuzu still with the pasta in their mouths

Yuzu blushed dark red and hadn't felt this way in a very long while she kissed lisa back with all the passion she can summon

Back to the aihara household

Mei walked into the house seeing her parents and went to her room very sad and depressed

She laid on the bed still clutching the ring yuzu gave her

"This is my fault, matsuri is right. I hate to agree with her.

I really really do. Yuzu is broken and I was the cause of it. Why couldn't I tell her I loved her and I wanted her to stay…"

She closed her eyes with tears going down her face


	8. if mei found yuzu's letter pt 8

If mei found yuzu's letter pt 8

If the roles were reversed

Yuzu and lisa were completely obsessed with each other and always wanting to spend time with each other

Lisa went over to yuzu's apartment with a smile

Yuzu opened the door with a blush

"Morning lisa. Ready to go to work? We can walk there together. My shift doesn't start until 3."

Lisa smiled

"It's my day off today, I want to spend time with you before you go to work. I know it's too early."

Yuzu smiled

"It's never too early for you. You came at a good time. Come inside."

Lisa came inside sitting on the couch turning on the tv

"She must be a very lucky girl to be getting married. She is inheriting some school that belongs to her family. She is like what 19?"

Yuzu was making tea for them both

"Who are you talking about babe? Who is inheriting a school?"

She looked at the news and saw mei and her former boss from the cafe

Her throat went extremely dry when she saw mei on the TV talking about the arranged marriage to yuzu's old boss from the cafe

She grabbed the remote and shut off the tv and sighed of relief not seeing mei's face

She looked at Lisa with the most apologetic look on her face

"I am sorry for that lisa. I didn't mean to shut off the TV like that."

Lisa grabbed yuzu and hugged her

"You know that girl don't you yuzu? That's why you shut it off. Was she important to you? Be honest with me."

Yuzu broke down and cried

"She was important to me. It's a complicated situation. I don't want to burden you with it. I am running from it because I don't want it to affect what we have.

I am happy and stable with you. I don't feel restricted or worrying about rules with you. I feel very comfortable and secure with you lisa."

Lisa kissed yuzu's lips to calm her down

"I am your girlfriend yuzu. I will listen to whatever you have to tell me. I will try to help you with whatever you are running from.

I am here for support. We are dating. Lay it on me. Tell me whatever is on your mind."

Yuzu pulled away from the kiss looking deeply into her eyes

"If you are willing to listen, I will explain properly. "


	9. if mei found yuzu's letter pt 9

If mei found yuzu's letter 9

If the roles were reversed

Yuzu was in lisa's arms on her couch just listening to her heart beat calmly

"My weird story starts 4 years ago…. I was new to the city where my mom remarried some guy, he turned out to be the chairman's son, his name is shou aihara. He is the same age around my mother's age. So when my mother remarried, I gained new family members, a step father for one and a sadistic step sister who was younger then me by one month.

I was born August and she was born September. We are total opposites.

The girl you saw was mei Airaha. That is my step-sister. She was more then my step sister, we were uh.. how do you say it…. a couple in secret. We had a secret love affair.

She was very cold hearted in the beginning to me. She didn't know how to give and receive feelings or love for that matter. Anyways long story short I was supposed to hate her but I couldn't.

We just kept kissing at every turn but one kiss changed everything… one kiss was different from the others. One fateful night that one kiss changed everything. "

Lisa nodded

"How was that kiss different from the others?"

Yuzu looked at lisa

"The difference was that there was mutual interest and ground.

It happened the night her father left to travel the world again, I had given her all types of encouragement to make her make up with her father and I borrowed my best friend's bike, after everything we sat in our room looking over the letters he had sent her, it was an emotional moment because I had did something for her, she wiped my tears with her sleeve of her shirt and our faces came in contact, we stared for a while into each other's eyes then we kissed holding hands slowly then we quickly pulled away.

That's how the kiss was different."

Lisa nodded

"Continue. I want to hear more."

Yuzu nuzzled her chest

"After that it was just a normal roller coaster. I didn't know if I was going or coming with her. After the trip to Kyoto we started dating but in secret.

Things were fine and then gramps got her engaged to the guy I used to work for at a cafe. So I couldn't deal with it so here I am now."

Lisa held yuzu close to her consoling her romantically

"You two still have unresolved issues, you two need to work it out. It's clear you still love her. I am willing to let you go so you can chase after her. You two need each other. I am glad we spent this time together. What you need is mei."

Yuzu blushed

"Are you sure?"

Lisa smiled

"Yes. Go after her."


	10. if mei found yuzu's letter pt 10

if Mei found Yuzu's letter part 10

If the roles were reversed…

Yuzu put her hair up in her classic two ponytails ready for a tough battle ahead of her

she grabbed her bike riding like a mad woman to the other side of town where it all started, Her love for Mei had to be saved, She would do anything to get her back, Yuzu was on a mission of power and love

she wasn't going to let the girl she loved for so long be married to someone else just because gramps wants her to

she made it back to the academy seeing how normal it, she drove her bike home, to her old home where she shared a bed with Mei hoping she wasn't too late

once she opened the door to the apartment, everything was the same as she left it

she went directly to her old room and there was Mei in all her glorly hugging the pillow Yuzu used to sleep on, Tears were flowing down her cheek

Yuzu went over to mei shaking her a bit

"Mei i am back, I have returned home."


	11. if mei found yuzu's letter pt 11

if Mei found Yuzu's letter pt 11

if the roles were reversed

Mei woke up pretending she wasn't crying in her sleep

she wiped her own tears away with the sleeve of her shirt

"Why did you even come back? I am in the middle of planning a wedding and waiting to inherit the academy. You said you never wanted to see my face again and furthermore–"

she was cut off by Yuzu's kiss and her eyes were very wide, she responded back by kissing Yuzu back

They made out for the longest time not letting go of each other just embracing the moment they are sharing

they pulled off each other, Mei closed their bedroom door locking it tightly so they won't be bother for a while

she went back to Yuzu removing her shirt and kept kissing her romantically

they went back to tossing and turning on their former bed under the covers

after a long while they stopped, Yuzu holding Mei close to her


	12. if mei found yuzu's letter pt 12

If Mei found Yuzu's letter pt 12

If the roles were reversed

Mei and Yuzu were in bed under the covers cuddling waking up to a new day

Mei was in Yuzu's arms nuzzling her chest as she slept, the morning sun sneaking into their bedroom window

she hadn't felt this good in a very long while, She was very calm and at peace

she slowly woke up seeing Yuzu's bright sleeping peaceful face

Yuzu still had that drooling habit when she was in a deep sleep after worrying alot about things

Mei grabbed a tissue and wiped the drool off the side of her mouth, with a huge smile on her face

she tapped Yuzu's nose

"wake up, It's a new day for you to cause trouble i have to bail us out of."

Yuzu woke up with a smirk

"Are you implying that i cause trouble the moment i wake up dearest?"

Mei giggled

"You put the You in Yuzu, You were trouble the moment you entered my life."


	13. if mei found yuzu's letter pt 13

If mei found yuzu's letter pt 13

If the roles were reversed

Mei got out of bed after being in yuzu's arm most of the morning, she noticed that yuzu didn't have her ring, she saw yuzu brushing her teeth

"Yuzu what happened to the other ring? We had matching rings didnt we? What happened to your half?"

Yuzu almost choked on her tooth brush while brushing

"You will be mad at me if I told you."

Mei blinked

"What happened yuzu?"

Yuzu blushed

"I got drunk at a bar and I was very very mad at you for alot of things, I threw the ring out in the trash because we were over. I didn't think I was ever going to come back here."

Mei blinked

"Well we will have to fix that yuzu. I can't believe you threw out your part of our matching rings. We will have to get new ones. The exact same ones. This time you will wear it."

Yuzu blinked

"What about your wedding? Arent you getting married?"

Mei blinked

"I can still inherit the academy but with the lover of my choice. You will change your name back to aihara and apologize to grandfather. "

Yuzu blinked

"Why should I apologize mei? He doesn't like me. You know he doesn't. He wouldn't allow us to get married. He would drop dead first before letting you marry me."

Mei pulled her shirt collar

"Leave everything to me. I have a plan."

She kissed her lover's toothpastey lips romantically

Yuzu blushed kissing her back


	14. if mei found yuzu's letter pt 14

If mei found yuzu's letter pt 14

If the roles were reversed

Yuzu finished getting ready to go out with mei

She looked over to mei with a confused look on her face

"What is your plan mei? You didn't tell me. What are you planning?",

Mei looked at yuzu romantically

"I will tell grandfather the truth. I was already engaged without him knowing. He will have a hard time believing that.

I will make him see that I can choose who I want to inherit the academy with. Who is more capable to do that job with me. First before we deal with grandfather, we go shopping for the new rings. Let's go to the place where you got our first ones in the first place."

Yuzu nodded

"Yes anything you want mei. I am for it. I hope gramps don't blow a gasket when he sees me again. I know he is beyond mad at me for leaving in the first place."

Mei smiled

"I will handle grandfather. You just be quiet and be cute as you are. Let's go shopping for our matching rings."

Yuzu went with mei to century's ring shop on the other side of town

They found the rings that were exactly like theirs but they had them engraved with each other's names mei wore the ring that said yuzu and yuzu wore the ring that said mei to symbolize that they are a couple

After the rings were paid for and brought, they went to the academy to meet with their grandfather

Mei looked at yuzu

"You wait out here for a little bit. I will call you when I say the magic words.

The magic words are I have someone more important and special to me to help me inherit the school.

You come in. Don't be nervous you already know how grandfather will act. Don't show him any fear. We have to show a United front with him. He will see that I am serious about marrying you."

Yuzu stood against the wall

"Alright, I hope this works mei. I don't want him banning you from seeing me."

Mei smiled

"I have you. What can go wrong? I need your strength and love right now yuzu. Also I don't know how himeko will react to the shocking news about you being her boss."

Yuzu blushed

"Oh I know how she will react. She will be like Aihara Yuzu! How dare you inherit the academy that mei mei's name sake is. I refuse to believe she would marry you and you are in charge of the academy!"

She had the face on and hair style like her just to poke fun

Mei couldn't help but laugh

"You got her voice and hair just right. Please return to normal. You don't want to get scolded by her if she catches you here. I am going in now. I will say the magic words soon. Just stay put."

Yuzu kissed her forehead

"Good luck mei. I am here for you. I give you all the encouragement you need."

Mei blushed and went inside the chairman's office with confidence

"Grandfather we need to have an important meeting….."


	15. if mei found yuzu's letter pt 15

If mei found yuzu's letter pt 15

If the roles were reversed

Mei's grandfather looked up at his granddaughter who walked into his office of the school

"Mei what are you doing here? What do we have to discuss? What are those Marks on your neck?"

Mei blinked

"The Marks on my neck aren't that important grandfather, I have come to speak with you about an important issue. It is of great significance and importance. Will you lend your time?"

Mei's grandfather nodded

"Very well, I will free up my time for you. What is it that's so important?"

Mei had that stern look on her face

"It's about my inheritance of aihara academy. Shouldn't I be the one to choose who I want to marry to help me to inherit the academy successfully?"

Mei's grandfather glared

"I chose the person for you. He comes from a good family. He works in a cafe. You have met him before. You don't have the right to choose anything especially if the person you have chosen isn't worth much or doesn't come from a high standard family."

Mei blinked

"That is harsh grandfather, to be honest before this arranged marriage happened, I was already promised to some else, someone who is far more important and someone I cherish deeply."

Yuzu walked in

"Long time no see gramps. Am I even still allowed to call you that or am I still a disgrace to your family or am I a disappointment?"

Mei's grandfather glared

"What are you doing here okogi? You aren't apart of this household. You abandoned your position and this family."

Yuzu blinked

"I had a change of heart. I am back. I am Yuzu aihara. I am here to do one thing and one thing only. I don't care if you like me or not. At the end of the day you will accept I am part of your strict family."

Mei's grandfather glared

"You were trouble the moment were allowed in my household! How dare you speak to me in that way?!"

Yuzu blinked

"You have no idea what I want to get off of my insufficient chest."

Mei blinked

"I never said anything about your chest being insufficient."


	16. if mei found yuzu's letter pt 16

If mei found yuzu's letter pt 16

If the roles were reversed and it was mei finding yuzu's letter of resignation from the aihara household instead of mei leaving yuzu the letter

Mei looked at yuzu with a confused look

"I never said anything about your chest being insufficient. Where did that come from? Did you have one of the weird dreams again?"

Yuzu shook her head

" uh no. I will explain that when we are alone in our bed. You will understand that clearly once I explain properly."

Mei's grandfather glared at them

"Mei what's the meaning of this?! You wanted to speak to me. I don't understand the meaning of her presence in my office."

Mei blinked

"Oh right, Yuzu is the one I was referring to. I already promised to her. She gave me a ring and everything. She doesn't care about money and staus.

Unlike the others you said I was going to marry. They were power hungry and wanted to rob you blind of your money. Yuzu isn't like that.

She loves me for me despite social status. She gave me something nobody could. Piece of mind and clarity. She gave me the love I have always wanted.

She gave me my voice back. She has been my backbone since she entered our household.

I rather marry her then marry some guy you think can handle the academy with me. I was already engaged without you knowing grandfather. Yuzu is my destiny. I am marrying her and that's final."

Mei's grandfather nodded and looked at them seeing how grown up they were

"It is your choice mei to marry whoever you like. I am proud to call you my granddaughter.

You have grown these last four years. I can leave the academy knowing you two will be fine.

Thank you mei. Yuzu take care of mei and the academy. The future is in your hands."


	17. if mei found yuzu's letter pt 17

If mei found yuzu's letter pt 17

If the roles were reversed and it was mei that found yuzu's letter about her leaving and not coming back instead of yuzu finding mei's letter.

Mei's grandfather stroke his chin

"You two have came along way, the engagement to the person mei was supposed to marry is cancelled. Mei is old enough to make her own choices.

If she chooses to marry you then I won't have any objections. We can take our time to plan the wedding.

Are we having a traditional or regular wedding? There is alot to plan if we are having a wedding."

Mei smiled

"Yuzu and I will have that discussion once we reach home. There is alot to be done before I get married. I have to return my discharge papers from the school.

I want to stay in school with yuzu as her student council president. She will finish the rest of her term as a student of aihara academy.

She has one more month to be completely done with school, she also has a part time job at a clothing store. She is working from the ground up to start her own fashion company."

Mei's grandfather nodded

"I see she has a lot to do as well. She has made me proud. I was very concerned about why she left the aihara household and now I finally understand your father mei.

He left to find himself and to search the world. Yuzu left to find herself and she found herself already with you. She came back to be with you. She found a home with you. I finally understand all now."

Mei smiled

"Thank you grandfather, that's all we wanted. Let's go Yuzu. We have much to talk about. Especially that comment about your insufficient chest. Your chest is fine."

Yuzu blushed waving her hands nervously

"D-dont mind me about that. I will explain properly about that burst of a comment. Blame matsuri for that."

Mei blinked

"So matsuri is the cause of that. I shall give her just desserts…"


	18. if mei found yuzu's letter pt 18

If mei found yuzu's letter pt 18

What if the roles were reversed….

Mei and yuzu were back in their old room, it seem like forever since they last kissed or made out

They have been spending time together, mei noticed that yuzu was being quiet and not her normal loud self

She wanted to ask to her what was up but she wanted to wait for yuzu to come to her to talk about everything that has happened

Yuzu noticed mei was pretending to read her book but smiled

"I will tell you what's bothering me. If you are willing to listen and not be president mei, but be my lover mei. Stop writing plans to end matsuri… she is undestroyable. She can't be destroyed."

Mei put her pencil down looking directly at yuzu with her full attention

"If I simply put my mind to it matsuri is done for. But for you I will listen, why have you been so quiet? We stood up to grandfather together and we are inheriting the school. I will deal with matsuri later. Tell me what's going on with you. "

Yuzu blinked

"I wanted to apologize for my rash behavior and for abandoning you. I left you alone because I couldn't handle the change. I didn't think I would come back here.

To this house that held everything we ever did. Someone knocked sense into me dearly and deeply.

She was the reason I had to come home. She was the one who told me to come back to you. Fight for our love. Fight for the one who fills up my world."

Mei pulled her on to the bed and pinned her to their pillows

" you were dating someone before you came back to this house yuzu?

I suppose that is normal since our current situation wasn't all in order, that was my fault. What was she like? Did she treat you right yuzu?"

Yuzu nodded

"Y-yes she treated me just f-fine. Give her some credit, if it wasn't for her, we wouldn't be engaged right now. Don't be mad mei."

Mei had that purple aura again surrounding her body

"Oh I am not mad, not furious, I am just jealous someone captured your heart."

Yuzu blushed

" I am innocent. We didn't do anything special. We just dated. K-kissed. We didn't go further anything then that. I am still a holy shrine of virgin…"

Mei took off her clothes unhooking her bra looking romantically into yuzu's eyes

" You are a holy shrine of a virgin… so you two never had sex?"

Yuzu blushed

"I didn't have sex on my mind mei. All we did was cuddle. J-just what are you doing mei?"

Mei looked at her lover sitting on her legs so she wouldn't move at all

"I will make you unholy right here and now yuzu. I want all of your body. It's what I have been craving for all the time."

Yuzu blushed dark red

"M-mei…"

Was all she said


	19. if mei found yuzu's letter pt 19

If mei found yuzu's letter pt 19

If mei found yuzu's letter, what would have been her reaction, since the roles are reserved would have it been different

Mei was unbuckling yuzu's Belt buckle to gain access to the holy virgin area

Yuzu was chuckling seeing mei struggle trying to strip her of her clothes, it was a cute sight to see

"If you wanted it that badly, I should have given it to you during Christmas time.

You are struggling to much. I am not even wearing a belt. That my dear is my bottom to my pants.

You can start with my shirt and my bra first."

Mei blushed dark red in embarrassment and took off yuzu's shirt and bra

"See it's not insufficient. Your chest is…"

She was cut off by yuzu's lips and yuzu was slowly nibbling her neckline deeply and romantically having her hands against their pillows

She carefully removed all of mei's clothes kissing her chest deeply

Mei let out a tiny moan, her facial expressions were the highlight of yuzu's moment claiming mei finally by marking her neck all over the place

She moved lower kissing her stomach

Mei's eyes widen as yuzu went lower under the blanket, she felt yuzu's tongue licking her and she let out a very big moan because yuzu was making her feel good in all the right places

"Yuzu…."

Was all she said

Yuzu kept licking mei with her tongue, she loved hearing how mei's moans were, at this moment it was all about them and there was nobody that can stop them

Mei was panting heavily and happily enjoying what yuzu was doing to her

After a while their bodies were over heating to the point of no return

Mei wanted her virginity to be claimed very badly but she knew yuzu would take her sweet time in teasing her

"Yuzu I want you to take it. Go for it. I can't wait much longer. Please yuzu claim me with your hands."

Yuzu chuckled

"Hold on mei, I will get to that shortly. Give me time."


	20. if mei found yuzu's letter pt 20

If mei found yuzu's letter pt 20

If the roles were reversed and it was mei that found yuzu's letter instead of yuzu finding mei's letter.

Yuzu smiled seeing the pleasure on mei's face and how cute she was panting

Mei pulled yuzu close to her and glared

"I swear if you don't claim me right now, I will make you regret it. I swear on my life Yuzu aihara, you will regret it."

Yuzu smirked

"You have the rest of your life to make me regret it. Till death does us part. Isnt that how it goes?

I will personally make you wait.

I am not done with you yet. Let me work my magic and get your body crazy hot and then I will claim what's mine.

This is my playground and I am the president of this bed. This isn't the academy this is our room. I am in control what happens here."

She went back under the blanket and started licking her again more deeply then ever before

Mei let out a scream of pleasure knowing yuzu was just going to make her suffer through all the pleasure she was giving her at the moment

"Y-Y-Yuzu…. claim me now. I can't hold out much longer. Claim me. Till death does us part and we aren't even married yet!"

She was gripping the bed sheets tight and hard because yuzu was giving her just desserts for making her chase her all the time

Yuzu felt the heat from mei and she knew it was time to claim what mei wanted her to claim… her virginity, yuzu came back up nibbling her neck line romantically licking it up and down in circles

She grabbed mei's hand placing it where it needed to be placed

"We will claim each other together. At the same time. It will hurt. Since we are still virgins and all. Just bite on my neck if the pain is too much to handle."

Mei nodded and bit yuzu's neck rubbing her very hard and deeply

Yuzu did the same with tears rolling down her face

They both felt the blood rolling down their hands, they both let out a scream with tears rolling down their faces

Both collapsed on to their bed panting holding each other close

Mei smiled kissing yuzu's cheek

"Thank you for turning me into a woman full of emotions, thank you for showing me the love I really needed and wanted for so long."

Yuzu blushed

"I love you mei, these feelings will never ever betray you. Kiss me."

Mei kissed yuzu deeply and romantically

They both fell asleep after they made out in each other's arms


	21. if mei found yuzu's letter pt 21

If mei found yuzu's letter pt 21

What if the roles were reversed…..

It was a brand new morning, mei and yuzu were asleep in their bed cuddling

The sun crept into their dark room, mei got up and closed the curtains so the light wouldn't bother them

She went back into yuzu's arms falling back asleep

Yuzu slowly started stirring from her sleep holding mei close

she had drool on her bottom lip and wiped it off with a piece of tissue throwing it out in the trashcan

She looked at mei with such love in her eyes

"Do you want really want to stay in bed all day? I mean I wouldn't mind it. Not at all.

I wouldn't having some mei mei time. All cuddles and kisses. Don't we have something important to do today? Like plan a wedding?"

Mei kissed her to shut her up

"We will plan the wedding later. I just want to relax and rest, what we did last night I am still healing from it. My body isn't ready to move. Stay with me in bed. Please?"

Yuzu held her close kissing her back holding her waist

"Of course. We can stay in bed all day. Are you hungry?"

Mei blinked

"Eating in the bed is against room rules. We dont need a messy room."

Yuzu smirked

"Who said anything about food?"


	22. if mei found yuzu's letter pt 22

If mei found yuzu's letter pt 22

What would be the outcome if mei found yuzu's letter of leaving? Would it be the same as if yuzu found mei's letter

Yuzu and mei were testing out cakes for their wedding, there were so many flavors to choose from but deciding on what flavor they really wanted was the hard part

Yuzu blushed

We will have three tables right? I know the last table is for the presents we will be receiving from all our friends and family members.

Mei blushed looking away from yuzu and was playing with her her hair nervously being cute

Yes there will be three tables. Maybe we should add a fourth for the wine and other drinks we will be having as well. Also we need to check out the hall at least 3 more times in case we want to change it for a much bigger one. We need to choose a flavor of cake.

Yuzu held her hand and smiled

No need to be nervous with me mei. We are taking our time to make sure that our special is really special, no need to sweat the small stuff. The hall we have is fine. Who knew choosing cake will be this difficult.

How about we just have different types of deserts? Like cupcakes and cakes.

There will be three different cake flavors along with the cupcakes. It can be heart shaped.

Mei placed her forehead against yuzu's forehead

I like that idea very much yuzu, see I knew you were all brains and more. Just more about fashion and hanging out. So chocolate strawberry and cherry. Can we have crepes?

Yuzu smiled

Of course. The crepes can be heart shaped too. We need a perfect flower arrangement that's all. Tomorrow we try on dresses. Unless you want to relax cause of today.

We can always push it back so you can relax for a while. We arent getting married until next spring. I know there is alot until we have everything settled.

Mei smiled

There you go being considerate again. We can do the wedding dresses tomorrow. I want to see which ones are for us. The perfect ones.

Also we have to choose brides maids and such. The music Also has to be done. We have to make a list of what songs will be played during the wedding.

Yuzu blushed

We can ask momokino, harumin and matsuri. I am sure if we make a list of 200 hundred songs each it should be evenly matched. We have time for everything. We are taking our sweet time. Let's tell the Baker of our cake choices.

Mei blushed

Alright. Sir we are ready for our order of sweets.

The guy came over looking at the two happily

Have you chosen your desired cakes?

Mei blushed

Yes we have. We want three different flavors of cakes and cupcakes in heart shapes please. The cakes and cupcakes will be covered in frosting and sprinkles.

The three flavors are cherry strawberry and chocolate. We also want a side of crepes different flavors from the ones we mentioned. Also in heart shapes.

The guy wrote it down carefully

Thank you for your business we will email you with the final details. You two are getting married next spring correct?

Yuzu nodded

Yes that's right. A nice late spring wedding. We are preparing early for it. We are taking our time with preparations and such. I want my girl to have the most special day ever.

Mei blushed pinching yuzu's arm cutely

It's our special day yuzu not just mine. We are deciding things together as a engaged couple.

Yuzu smiled

I know babe but I want to make it extra special for you. You are my world and that won't change.


	23. if mei found yuzu's letter pt 23

If mei found yuzu's letter pt 23

What would happened if yuzu ran away and left a note behind? What will mei's reaction be

Mei and yuzu went to try on their wedding dresses, they were having fun planning every detail

Once they were finished trying them on, they already had chosen their perfect ones

They went home to rest and relax on the couch, yuzu turned on the TV watching a horror film with mei

She made some popcorn putting it in a very large bowl

Mei was under the blanket watching the movie waiting for yuzu

Is this what married life will be like once we get married yuzu?

Yuzu blushed

Yes dearest, it will. It will be like this and more. We have our whole lives together. Filled with happiness and love.

She sat besides mei eating some popcorn

We will have alot more sex. I can promise you that.

Mei blushed dark red

How much are we talking and how many times a day?

Yuzu smiled

Enough to fill your appetite my dear.

They continued watching the movie


	24. if mei found yuzu's letter pt 24

If mei found yuzu's letter pt 24

What would happened if yuzu ran away and left a note behind? What will mei's reaction be

It was a bright clear day, Yuzu was fast asleep after watching horror flicks with mei all night

Mei got out of bed quietly with a smile being at peace for once, she put on a long white shirt with a tie on, she left the pants off

She returned to their room looking very sexy, her eyes shifted to the sleeping yuzu

She crawled onto their bed

Yuzu , can you wake up for a moment? I need help fixing my skirt.

Yuzu woke up with drool on her lips

What's wrong mei? What do you need–

She blushed dark red seeing mei in only a long shirt and a tie

I will strip you right now.

Mei smiked romantically

I wouldn't have it any other way. Go for it.

After a very long while of love making the two rested in each other's arms cuddling

Yuzu blushed

I can't wait for marriage and our honeymoon. How long will we be away for?

Mei smiled

A month and 4 days. I want us to reach a height of passion we never did before.

Yuzu blushed

Challenge accepted.


	25. if mei found yuzu's letter pt 25

If mei found yuzu's letter pt 25

What if mei found yuzu's letter and what would the outcome be any different

It was a nice evening, the aihara girls were getting ready for their date night as normal

They were going to the most romantic restaurant, La Rue it was at the end of shinjuku Tokyo

Mei was wearing a silk black dress with high heel shoes and her hair in a high ponytail

Light blush on her face and lipstick on her lips

Yuzu was dressed in a white silk dress with her hair loose and long and her makeup was nicely done with high heels

She had hoop ear rings on

She took one look at mei and was drooling with heart eyes

Mei blushed

Like what you see?

Yuzu smirked

I love what's underneath it. I am picturing myself ripping you out of that dress

Mei smirked

That's if you can. Come on dearest, we are going to be late. I ordered the car so we should go down now

After dinner we will be attending a play and the fun will begin. Clean the drool from your lips

Yuzu cleaned up the drool from her lips

You know mei, your birthday is next month, I have a special surprise for you that day. I wont tell you want it is. Even If you sex me up tonight I will never tell.

Mei smirked

We will see about that.

They got into the car being driven into the outskirts of Tokyo


	26. if mei found yuzu's letter pt 26

If mei found yuzu's letter pt 26

Date night

It was still nice evening they just arrived to the restaurant looking all beautiful

They sat at their table looking over the menu's delicious selections of food and deserts

Mei order two bottles of red and white wine with chocolate covered strawberries so the evening can start off right

Yuzu wa still looking over the menu before carefully ordering what she was gonna eat

This place is great mei, great view of the city. I am glad we out and about not worrying about anything. We can be ourselves–

She felt mei's foot go up her dress rubbing her leg

Mei smiled and kept rubbing her foot against yuzu's leg

I am glad you are mine Yuzu, nobody can take you from me.

Yuzu blushed dark red

Who would want to? They rather face death then attempt to take me away from you.

Mei kept rubbing her leg

I love it when I am feared. This is wonderful.

Yuzu blushed dark red and then thought to herself

I seriously hope this table cloth is long enough, I am about to lose it if mei goes any further

Mei smiled knowing she is getting to yuzu

Yuzu this restuarant is also a hotel, if you want we can take this food to go and have a nice romantic evening naked in bed.

I mean we have the chocolate covered strawberries and the melted chocolate frosting. All we need is the whipped cream

Yuzu blushed

You want a yuzu sundae?

Mei smilled

Yes I do.


	27. if mei found yuzu's letter pt 27

if mei found Yuzu's letter pt 27

still date night

the date was going real well, They made it to their hotel room

Mei closed the door behind them locking it tight so they won't be bothered for the rest of the evening

she got what they needed from the store, she had alot of excitement in her eyes

Yuzu i am waiting dearest, rip this dress off of me like you said you would, I want to see if you can.

Yuzu had mei against the door to their hotel room

i will do more then just rip off that dress, i will make you scream with pleasure. I want all of you mei–

after the entire evening of making love to each other and making a mess with the melted chocolate and the whipped cream Yuzu smiled looking at mei

my my my the student council president is messy. I thought she was defined and clean and followed the rules

Mei kissed her lips deeply

Well i mean i can break the rules too if i wanted to!


	28. if mei found yuzu's letter pt 28

If mei found yuzu's letter pt 28

Love blossoms in the strangest of ways

Mei got up early in the morning knowing she had to sign papers to inherit the academy , she had to bring Yuzu with her to show promise and dominance

Yuzu knew that once she and mei got married that she would be co chairwoman with mei, which meant alot of responsibilities and titles and deeds that go along with it, but she was ready to face the world with mei

She and mei were a team that couldn't be broken, they stand and love together

Mei was wearing normal business clothes with her hair up and her suitcase read

Yuzu was wearing casual business clothes with her hair down

They are their breakfast with smiles, mei looked into yuzu's eyes deeply and romantically

Are you ready for this yuzu? Are you going to take this seriously?

Yuzu looked into mei's eyes romantically

You mean ready to shove it in momokino's face once and for all? Then yes I am all ready! I have the one I love by my side. Nothing or no one is going to tell me otherwise.

Mei smiled

Good good. We have to leave. Call the car around please.

Yuzu called the car for them so they can be early to their meeting with gramps

Mei looked at how mature yuzu had been over the last few months and was very proud of her, she remembered what the letter said, it replayed in her mind over and over when she kept stating so intently at yuzu

Tears started flowing down mei's face

Yuzu jumped over the table and sat by her

Hey why are you crying mei? What's wrong?

Mei saw yuzu wiping her tears away

It's nothing I am fine, just remembering something.

Yuzu blinked

What did you remember?

Mei looked away from her so the tears wouldn't be seen

Your letter

Was all she said


	29. if mei found yuzu's letter pt 29

If mei found yuzu's letter pt 29

What would have happened mei had found yuzu' letter? What would mei's reaction be

Yuzu looked at mei with a sad look in her eyes and caressed her face deeply

Mei we both were in a very dark place at the time, a dark twisted situation, you were about to be married and I couldn't handle it.

I wasn't ready to see you get married to someone else you didnt love. That really hurt me mei, I lost you forever. When I left home it was the only thing to keep me sane.

I had to give you your space. I know me not being around was what was best for you.

I couldn't just stand there and watch you get married and you be unhappy. I left because it was the right thing to do. I had to let you be you.

I had to put my own happiness aside to make you happier if I had just disappeared.

Mei saw yuzu being romantic towards her, Her only reaction was to beat on Yuzu's chest

You shouldn't have left me alone Yuzu, I was so alone without you around.

This house was very empty and dark. The brightness you brought everyday was gone.

I was depressed and disappointed and distant from everyone! I didn't sleep at all, I ignored everyone. I focused on work and everything else…. you dont have any idea what pain you caused me…

Yuzu kissed mei deeply picking her up, carrying her to the couch kissing her all over the place removing her shirt

Mei I came back, I love you, I will always love you. You are my everything. We will be married as planned. Mei aihara is my world.

Mei moaned at yuzu's advances towards her, she knew yuzu loved her and yuzu will always prove it over and over to her

She opened her legs so yuzu could go lower

Y-yuzu lower, make me scream… make me feel like a woman…

Yuzu went lower and started licking deeply, mei's legs wrapped around yuzu's neck

Mei screamed yuzu's name over and over and panting in the process, she couldn't handle what yuzu was giving her at the moment

I want you all, I want all of you yuzu, our bodies are heating up!

She was panting harder and harder

After a very long time of making up, they had to get ready to go the academy and get the transfer of power papers from their grandfather

Yuzu smiled

You still love me?

Mei smilled

Always and forever yuzu.


	30. if mei found yuzu's letter pt 30

If mei found yuzu's letter pt 30

Love continues to grow

Mei woke up early to make yuzu some breakfast but she remembered she didnt know how to cook, so she went back to their room slowly waking up yuzu by shaking her

Yuzu wake up I need your help with something in the kitchen.

Yuzu woke up with blurry vision and she rubbed her eyes

What's wrong mei? What do you need help with in the kitchen?

She sat up looking at mei romanticallly

Mei blushed dark red in embarrassment

C-can you please teach me how to cook? I wanted to make you something special but I remember I didn't have the chance to learn. Can you teach me please?

She was playing with her hair in that cute way from when they went on the Kyoto trip years ago and when they officially became a couple

Yuzu smiled and kissed her forehead

Is that all mei? Of course I will teach you to cook. Let's get into the kitchen, just watch how I do things. Cooking is very easy.

She got out of bed and went with mei to their kitchen

Yuzu took out the big bowl for eggs and the milk, she took out some peppers, some sausages

Come here mei. Watch what I do.

Mei went over to yuzu to see how did things and studied her hand movements as well

Yuzu placed the eggs inside the bowl with milk and starting whisking away with the eggs carefully

The milk is to make the eggs extra fluffy, since we are having omelettes, we can make a special one.

Our omelettes will be called steam omelettes with sausage on the inside with extra cheese and white rice on the side. Do you want pancakes or French toast?

Mei always had a sweet tooth, so she went with French toast

We can have the French toast, can we have it with the powdered sugar and berries on top?

Yuzu smiled

Of course we can, I know you have a big sweet tooth mei. Just pay attention to every detail.

She shower mei the simple things of cooking

Mei had the cutting board out with knives, Yuzu was behind her holding her waist

Yuzu being that close to mei made her nervous all over again, she helped mei cut the peppers into diced pieces so they could place it inside the batter of eggs

M-mei you are learning so well, I am proud of you.

Mei blushed while dicing the peppers

Y-yuzu

Was all she said


	31. if mei found yuzu's letter pt 31

If mei found yuzu's letter pt 31

New beginnings, back to normal

Mei and yuzu cleaned up their breakfast plates, they sat on the couch watching the tv holding hands

Mei looked at yuzu with loving eyes

Yuzu, can I ask you a question? Be honest with me. Why didn't you sleep with your ex? I mean before you came back here. What prevented you from sleeping with her?

Yuzu looked at mei

I didn't feel right. I did have feelings for her…. I was falling in love with her, but my heart belonged to one person and one person only, if

I had a chance to get that to get her back, then I would do anything to make sure we stay together.

Mei blinked

So you were waiting for me? This whole time you waited for me? Why? Why would you wait for me for yuzu?

Yuzu blushed

My life is in your hands, your life is in mine mei. That's why I waited for you. I love you and you are my soulmate. My one true love.

Mei blushed dark red

Y-yuzu you believe that?

Yuzu smiled

Of course I do.


	32. if mei found yuzu's letter Pt 32

If mei found yuzu's letter pt 32

If the roles were reversed….

Yuzu went into their room with a tiny box that had the actual engagement ring, she had been saving up from her job across town at the clothing store

She saved up a whole lot the last couple of years and she wanted to surprise mei the right and honest way

She saw mei asleep in their big bed with a happy and content smile

She went to the kitchen and started baking quietly not to disturb the sleeping mei in their room

Once she was finished prepping and baking she put the ring inside of a cupcake with chocolate frosting

She was happy with the outcome of the cupcakes, mei always had big sweet tooth so this was the perfect way of proposing to her

Mei woke up from her nap and smelled delicious strawberry cupcakes with chocolate frosting so she knew yuzu had been baking tonight

She couldn't wait to eat them

The cupcakes were on the balcony cooling off with the nice breeze coming in on the table

Yuzu was outside on the balcony staring at the stars with a happy expression on her face

I hope mei likes it, I made her favorite cupcakes, she always had a pretty big sweet tooth ever since i first met her and went we went to visit my papa at the shrine grave. I want to always make her happy and content. Mei is my everything and I don't want to let her go for nothing. Space and time can't keep us apart.

Mei smilled hearing yuzu's words and hugged her from behind romantically

I love you too yuzu, you will always keep me happy and content. Yes space and time won't keep us apart, we are too strong of a force to be ripped apart.

I see you made my favorite cupcakes. What's the occasion for them?

Yuzu smiled and blushed

You will see once you eat one of them. You will be surprised.


	33. if mei found yuzu's letter pt33

If mei found yuzu's letter pt 33

Surprise cupcakes

Mei kissed yuzu deeply to get the information out of her

What's the occasion for my favorite cupcakes to be baked like this yuzu? Tell me or feel the wrath of my tongue.

Yuzu smirked

That won't be a punishment or wrath mei, that will be wonderful. Your tongue is very long. If you want to know what's the occasion you will have to eat a specific one. Go for it my love.

Mei went over to the table and took the middle cupcake with a smile and bit through jt

Once she bit through it she found a diamond ring inside of it

Yuzu went over to her on one knee with a smile after the ring fell into her hands

Mei aihara will you officially become my wife?

Mei had tears of joy

You are such a dork, you didnt have to do this yuzu. But yes I will become your wife.

Yuzu placed the ring on her hand making it really official for her and mei to be engaged

Yes but I am forever your dork. Always and forever till death does us part.

Mei saw yuzu place the ring on her finger

Yuzu saw the happy tears

Don't wipe your tears, let me help you

She kissed her tears away happily


	34. if mei found yuzu's letter pt 34

If mei found yuzu's letter pt 34

If the roles were reversed….

Mei couldn't let go of yuzu even if she wanted to, she loved the new engagement ring she had received from her lover

She was making out with yuzu holding her waist

We are officially engaged now. I am so happy yuzu.

Yuzu smiled

I always want to make you happy and content, you are my everything mei. I will never let go of you.

You are my blushing bride to be. I want us to have a happy healthy marriage. I want to keep that smile on your face forever.

Mei looked into her eyes

All I ever wanted was to feel needed, wanted, accepted, most importantly loved.

You made sure I was always loved and cared for, made sure I was needed and wanted.

You made me feel so secure and I didn't know how to react to it.

I was so stubborn back then that i couldn't see it. I am sorry for the pain i caused you.

I didn't want you to be in any type of pain. I felt very bad I caused you pain and suffering.

Yuzu held her face romantically

Let's not focused on the past, the past is the past and we are focused on the future. We have a wedding to continue to plan. I love you for who you are. It doesn't matter what back then. That's water under the bridge. We are in a good place now no?

Mei laid in yuzu's arms nuzzling her chest

Yes we are in a good place yuzu. I want us to stay like that.

Yuzu smiled

I mean we did have a rocky start mei, we are not perfect, we are who we are.

The perfect world will be boring. It's best to make the best of what we have. We make the world what is it.

Mei smiled

I love you yuzu.

Yuzu smiled

I love you too mei.


	35. if mei found Yuzu's letter pt 35

if Mei finds Yuzu's letter pt 35

what if the roles were reversed…..

Yuzu was holding Mei close to her

i will always love you mei, Nothing or no one can ever replace you, All the time we spent apart, I was in a super dark place, I had a job and hung out with co workers

when i saw the news of your engagement to my old manager of the cafe i was working for, i had taken away the remote away from Lisa and shut off my TV, she knew something was very wrong when i turned off the tv so quickly, i explained why and she told me to go after you, She said we have alot of unspoken things and what i need is mei.

i made my way back and all the feelings that i had thought i had to get rid of, seeing you again made those feelings rush back, all the stuff we went through made everything was worth it, we are engaged to be married, we are both inheriting the academy together. What more could we ask for?

Mei blushed in her chest

possible Aihara children? like adopting children…

Yuzu blushed dark red


	36. if Mei found Yuzu's letter pt 36

If mei found yuzu's letter pt 36

If the roles were reversed….

Yuzu looked into mei's eyes and blushed dark red

"Mei are you sure about that? I mean children is a big step. Couldn't we adopt some doggos? We aren't married yet. I always thought children come last after marriage."

Mei nipped her neckline romantically

"Our case is different, I mean we have struggled a lot and we broke up for a long period of time, I love you yuzu and I want children with you."

Yuzu moaned

"I love you too mei-mei, I want what you want. A full happy marriage and a family of our own."

she kissed mei deeply holding her waist romantically on the couch

Mei smiled against the kiss but pulled away from the kiss

"I want to meet lisa, if that doesn't make you feel too uncomfortable. I want to thank her for giving you back to me."

Yuzu Blushed

"Are you sure you want that? You won't be uncomfortable?"

Mei nodded

"Yes of course. I want to meet Lisa. she is apart of your life."


	37. if Mei found Yuzu's letter pt 37

If Mei found Yuzu's letter pt 37

what if the roles were reversed? Yuzu abandoned mei when she needed her the most? What if mei almost went through with the engagement? What if Yuzu was the one who left a letter behind without explaining to mei why she left in the first place

Yuzu looked into Mei's eyes deeply and with concern

"Mei meeting my ex won't make you uncomfortable? I mean i know you didn't like Matsuri making the moves on me when you were around and that she kissed me that one time, which remember i had no control over, Why do you want to meet Lisa all of a sudden?

You two have nothing to talk about or be in common. Well the only thing that would have great in common factor is that you were about to get married and i was in university starting my new life and she was my girlfriend for a short time. Why do you wanna meet her?"

Mei blinked

"I just want to meet her and speak with her, I want to thank her for you coming back to me even though i know you didn't want to.

I know you still don't trust me after the stunt i pulled and the suffering i made you go through. I made you go through so much pain and torture, I never fully atoned for my actions and my words, I know you probably thought you would be better without me and that you hoped to never see me again."

Yuzu sighed

"Mei we have a lot to work out before we get married and you know that, I love you and i always will, I am here forever and ever, never leaving your side, But you do have to work on learning how to communicate with me and be able to come to me if you have a problem with anything, this relationship is a two way street.

There has to be a lot of communication, a lot of trust building, most of all there has to be a lot of love to be repaired. I want our engagement and our marriage to be solid. We have to make a pact that we will always have that communication we always sought out.

I will let you meet Lisa cause this is important to you, You can't be hostile towards her or be you know like gramps with the demanding questions and scare her off, she is really sweet and kind, she pulled me out of the depressing stages in my life."

Mei nodded

"I will try my best Yuzu, for you i will try to be less demanding but i can be forward with my questions, I want to get to know the person that helped you come back home to me. I want to thank her."

Yuzu nodded

"I will Lisa now, she will be surprised to hear from me."

Mei nodded

"Thank you Yuzu, for doing this for me. This is important for me."

Yuzu took out her cell phone and dialed Lisa's phone number

she heard it ring on the other side

it connected quickly

"Hey Lisa, it's Yuzu. Do you think you can come by sometime this week? Yeah, Mei wants to meet you and speak with you. Don't worry, she is nice. Thanks. see you soon."

Mei blinked

"Well? What happened?"

Yuzu looked at mei

" Lisa will come Friday, she wants to meet you too, she was nervous but she knew this day would come, so she is coming to meet with you this Friday granted i be there too."

Mei kissed her lips deeply

"Thank you Yuzu."


	38. if mei found yuzu's letter pt 38

If Mei found Yuzu's letter pt 38

if the roles were reversed would the story remain the same? If Yuzu had really left Mei behind instead of Mei doing the abandoning, what would the outcome really be?

Friday

It was the day Mei and Lisa would meet up, granted Yuzu be present for the meeting in case things didn't go well between the two

Yuzu saw how nervous Mei was for meeting Yuzu's ex, for one Yuzu made an ex out of mei when she decided leave cause she was about to get married to her former manager

she held Mei's hand to calm her down and to ensure her that everything will be fine

Mei looked at Yuzu and nodded in agreement holding her hand to remain calm

Lisa comes by the restaurant dressed in her normal attire, she gave Yuzu a light hug and shook Mei's hand in a proper way to greet her

Yuzu pulled out a chair for Lisa

"Thanks for coming Lisa, I know this going to be uncomfortable for everyone but i know this was going to happen.

I will start introductions, Mei this is Lisa, Lisa this is Mei, my fiancee and well step sister. I told you about her when her engagement was announced on tv and i took the remote away from you, had a mental break down."

Lisa smiled

"It's nice to meet you Mei-san, I am Lisa, I didn't realize how beautiful you really were. Yuzucchi hasn't had pictures of her old life when she was in Tokyo, she was keen on keeping her old self locked away in a sense."

Mei Nodded nervously

"i didn't know you were pretty either, Yuzu always had good taste in who she was d-dating, It's v-very nice to meet you. So uh, where were you born? what made you come to japan?"

her hands were fidgeting in circles cause she was nervous and didn't know what to expect at all, she didn't expect the girl in front of her to be so pretty and tall and well mannered

she was shocked to see someone like Lisa take care of Yuzu even though it was a short period of time

Lisa smiled

"No need to be nervous Mei-san, i am from New York City, I graduated at the top of my class in high school, i moved to japan to attend Tokyo University to study Fashion and learn more about the Japanese culture.

I read a lot of manga and i enjoy the food, My favorite Manga would be action and romance. i am twenty-one years old. How about you?"

Mei blinked

"I am Mei Aihara, i am 20 years old, i was the former class president of my family's academy, I am two months Younger then Yuzu, I am taking over my family's business since i- i mean since me and Yuzu are getting married soon and we are both equally the successors.

I found Yuzu's Yuri manga in her bag and i was a bit disturbed at first, I accepted it, it was very hard to understand her at first, but then i saw sides of her i wasn't allowed to, She tried hard to keep me happy even though i pushed her away time and time again, When she decided to leave i knew i messed it up, I wasn't strong enough to keep her around, When i found out about you, I was shocked someone wanted to love and take care of Yuzu.

I want to thank you Lisa for maturing Yuzu into the person i knew she could be one day, thank you for letting her come back home where she belongs.

You helped her figure out a lot of things in a short amount of time. Thank you Lisa, Thank you so much."

she had tears in her eyes

Yuzu smiled seeing this side of mei and everything went fine from then on

Lisa smiled

"Thank you Mei for having Yuzu in my life even if it was for a short amount of time, You have a real gem on your hands."

Mei smiled

"I know i do. a stubborn one, I wouldn't have it any other way."


	39. if mei found yuzu's letter pt 39

If Mei found Yuzu's letter pt 39

if the roles were reversed...

After meeting with Lisa, Mei felt more confident then ever to marrying Yuzu, she was ready more then ever to give Yuzu her life

Mei went shopping to surprise yuzu when she got home, she went to one of those stores that girls go to when they want to surprise their lovers and such

she knew yuzu would be home just a tad late from work so she brought four different outfits so things can really get hot

she paid for the outfits and went back to the apartment

to her surprise yuzu was home distracted by cooking a grand meal, so she hid the clothes in the hallway closet and took a shower to relax

Yuzu didn't notice mei had came home with a very large bag of clothing, she was so focused on making dinner perfect she hadn't noticed what mei was doing

she was following the cooking steps carefully adding everything in one by one, she grabbed some plates and cups since it was going to be a family dinner meaning gramps was visiting again to talk about their wedding which Yuzu grew used to

she had to suck it up and grin and bare it, she set up the table carefully, professionally

Mei finally finished taking her bath, she saw a note from her parents stating that their grandfather was coming over for a family dinner to discuss important matters

she went directly to their room to get changed and do her hair

Yuzu finished setting up the table for the family dinner, everything was perfect and in place, she looked at the time

"I better take a shower before everyone gets here, i have to look my best even if it's for a while, i have to make a lasing impression on gramps."

she grabbed her bath things after seeing mei naked, she blushed dark red

"M-mei i didn't know you were home and naked, I guess you saw the letter from our parents about gramps coming to visit. He wants to discuss the wedding and stuff. "

Mei blushed

"I know he does, we will just tell him we have everything under control and that this wedding will be grand.

We are mature responsible adults who can decide things for ourselves. You were distracted by cooking i didn't want to bother you."

Yuzu blushed

"Well i made a big meal since gramps is visiting, i made it special and professional,I am future co-chairwoman of the academy. I will teach you how to cook some more during the week. We are to be married after all."

she went into the shower to relax before everyone came, Mei's body always caught Yuzu's attention she blushed thinking about it

she washed her body carefully letting the hot water consume her soul

she washed her long silky hair

Mei saw how fancy the dining area was for their family dinner, she smiled at all the food Yuzu prepared and cooked

she heard the door knock and she answered it...


	40. If Mei found Yuzu's letter pt 40

If Mei found Yuzu's letter pt 40

if the roles were reversed

Aihara Family dinner wasn't something the girls were accustomed to, unless it was just them and their parents or just them alone

Yuzu was nervous being in front of her step grandfather, but she couldn't let him see that, she served everyone their food carefully and professionally

she had to show gramps she was way more capable to take care of mei, more then capable of helping mei having to have the functionality of the academy in tact and in order

"I hope you enjoy your meal, I worked on it mostly all afternoon preparing and cooking it."

Sho and Ume smiled

"It looks great Yuzu, It will taste even better once we start eating it."

Mei's grandfather looked at his plate with stern happiness

"This meal is fit for a king, You really put your all into this Yuzu. I will enjoy this meal."

Yuzu dropped sweat

"Yes of course gramps, Let's eat everyone!"

Everyone ate their dinner carefully since it was still hot, the dinner was a success and they praised Yuzu for making a wonderful dinner

Mei's grandfather looked at Yuzu

"This was enjoyable meal Yuzu, I am pleased. We have a lot to discuss, The wedding is the biggest event of our household, I want to make sure everything is up to standards."

Mei cleared her throat

"Grandfather, we are already prepared for the wedding, It's our day of happiness, Yuzu and i as an engaged couple have everything under control, we are looking over everything carefully, We don't need the extra stress added, we want to have a calm and peaceful time, next month we will start rehearsals for the wedding, like where everyone will be seated and where everything will go. The wedding isn't until next late spring . We will be getting married at the ending of may."

Mei's grandfather nodded

"Where will you be going for your honeymoon? Have you two figured that out yet?"

Mei Nodded

"We are visiting New York city, it will be for 3 weeks and 5 nights. We have the honeymoon suite already booked. It will have the most romantic view of the city."

Mei's grandfather nodded

"Alright, I see you two have everything under control, Glad to see you two are working together as a unit."

Mei held Yuzu's hand

"We will always work together, it will take some time but we will get to where we need to right Yuzu?"

Yuzu blushed dark red

"Yes of course mei, We will make strides to work everything out and be a full unit. We have a lot to do in the morning. We should be going to bed now."

Ume smiled

"You two earned a good night's rest, Sho and i will handle the dishes, you two get to bed."

Yuzu and mei hugged their mother

"Good Night you three. We will see you tomorrow."

They hugged their father and grandfather, then they walked to their room locking the door behind them so they can get some much needed rest


	41. If Mei found Yuzu's letter pt 41

If Mei found Yuzu's letter pt 41

if the roles were reversed...

Mei was the first one to be up so early, she went over to their desk pulling out the book Yuzu made

she opened the book remembering how their first date was supposed be like, it made her giggle a bit

she saw the title of it again "The Great Operation to be Happy Love Love with Mei!"

she took out a pen and added some more designs to the front cover, she added Yuzu's name on the side of her name

the book was finally complete and had more aura to it, she heard the bed sheets move and she quickly put the book away back in the drawer

she climbed back into bed snuggling Yuzu kissing the back of her neck

Yuzu giggled

"Mei that tickles, quit it. I see you are in a good mood this morning. What's the occasion? "

Mei held her close

"I am happy you are back home and with me where you belong."

Yuzu pulled Mei closer to her kissing her neck romantically

"I am always where i belong."

Mei looked into her eyes

"Can we really talk about the letter you left behind?"

Yuzu nodded

"Yes we can, I did say we need to talk out our issues and everything under the sun. We can definitely talk about the letter.

I want to know how you felt about me leaving, even though i know you probably won't tell me."

Mei nodded

"I will tell you everything about how i am feeling, I won't hold back anymore, i promise Yuzu."

Yuzu smiled

"I look forward to it."


	42. If Mei found Yuzu's letter pt 42

If Mei found Yuzu's letter pt 42

If the roles were reversed...

the talk about the letter was bound to come sooner or later, Yuzu preferred that it wouldn't happen now, She did say that they needed to start communicating better and try to understand each other

Mei sat by Yuzu drinking a cup of tea, waiting for Yuzu to think of something to say

Yuzu was having her hands fidgeting cause she didn't know how to start the conversation with Mei

she looked at the ceiling for a bit before collecting all her thoughts, when she found her train of thought, she looked at mei carefully

"what do you want to know about the letter i left you?what do you exactly want to know?"

Mei drank her tea and then placing her cup on the coaster, she looked at Yuzu and held her hand

"i Just want to know why you abandoned your post. Were you really ready to leave me behind when i really needed you the most?"

Yuzu sighed

"Mei all the time, i didn't if i was going or coming with you, you constantly pushed me away, you always put the distance between us, there were days i was ready to leave and not come back, i mean why should i have come back?

You were going to get married to the manager. It wouldn't have made sense for me to stay in this house knowing you were going to be married.

Do you think it would have been fair to me that you were going to get married and i couldn't touch you or be romantic with you?

I did what i had to do mei, i left you a letter to tell you my deepest fears, desires and feelings, i wasn't going to attend the wedding anyways, gramps wouldn't have wanted me to. He is a powerful man that make me disappear and you would never hear from me again, then again knowing you, you probably would have been better off without me.

You weren't concerned about my feelings, you were more concerned about the academy then whatever we had going on.

You didn't possibly think i wasn't afraid of the change that was going to happen, I was more scared- no TERRIFIED of the change, The moment you would have went through with the marriage, it was going to be game over for me, I have always told you i have no real standings in the aihara family, you know that to be true, i can never ever ever truly be myself, i have to force myself to be who i am not, I have to follow gramps rules and stuff.

If forcing myself to be who i wanna be just to be with you then so be it, i may not be happy about it but if its to seriously be with you and have nobody get in our way then i have to so what i have to do, Gramps may not accept me or be fond of me, I have accepted it and i have to deal with it on my own, The letter was to show you that we were done and we couldn't continue anymore, i gave you my blessing to get married to the manager, I seriously didn't think i was going to love again, then Lisa came into my life helped me straighten up, she made me feel so secure and wanted and loved.

At the time you didn't show an ounce of what i needed to feel, you just kept insisting that i was a bother, a pain in the neck, you only kissed me to shut me up, You said we're sisters and we shouldn't have physical contact with each other, i wanted to give up so badly, my life is my own and so i left hoping you felt some type of pain, the same pain i felt when you kept pushing me away, once you accepted the engagement, i had to pack up my stuff and start everything all over.

Our lives weren't supposed to come back, we were supposed to go our separate ways forever, i wasn't supposed to come back here. You made me suffer a lot mei, you crushed me in ways that i couldn't handle. You made me go through hell. All i did was try to love you but you wouldn't let me do that much.

she started crying because everything she said was true to her heart and what she had locked up for so long that it was killing her from the inside

Mei had that worried look on her face, but she knew Yuzu was was right, she had really put Yuzu through hell for her own selfish reasons and kept Yuzu at arms length to keep herself protected, she didn't know that Yuzu was really suffering for so long being in this family that she didn't ask to be thrown into cause their parents got married

Yuzu didn't ask for this, mei knew if their parent hadn't gotten married, they wouldn't be in this mess, Now that everything is out in the open, they had to figure out where do they go from here

she grabbed Yuzu's hand rubbing it slowly

I am sorry Yuzu for everything, I didn't think you were suffering this much for so long. Yuzu i want you to be who you are, that's the person i fell for, that's the person i want to marry, you don't have to seek grandfather's approval, we are getting married, He has accepted you already, Be the Yuzu i fell for, I love you for you and for who you are, We are in this together, together forever till death does us part, but in our case death isn't gonna separate us, I love you Yuzu aihara, You are my world and my everything, i cant wait for us to say i do and go on our honeymoon. I want us to reach that height of passion we never reached before.

Yuzu felt mei's hand, it was warm for the first time, equally matching her warmth of her own hand

Your hand is so warm mei, I mean it's seriously warm.

Mei nodded

I love you Yuzu with everything i have.

Yuzu cheered up a bit

I love you too mei, with everything i have.


End file.
